


Enter The Healer

by AshREvans



Series: Mystic Messenger Superhero AU [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: MC is just a girl who wants to do something to help Korea's strongest super heroes somehow. When she hears of a mysterious villain calling himself Mint Eye, she rushes in to help our heroes. Just in time, too.





	1. Chapter 1

“A man calling himself Mint Eye has taken over the storage facility,” said the woman on the television screen. “The authorities are doing everything in their power to try and quell this man, but his demands seem rather strange.”

“What is he asking for Carol?” asked the anchorman. 

“He’s asking for Mister H, Mind over Matter, 707, Angel and Star of Creativity to show up and fight him,” Carol answered. “I can’t imagine why. If he fights all of them, he’s sure to be defeated.” 

_____ frowned and turned off the television. “It’s a trap,” she muttered to herself as she walked into her room. 

She opened up her closet and pulled out her blood red super suit before she climbed out of the fire escape of her apartment building.

Something told her that she had to go and do something. If the five of them went after Mint Eye, despite him being only one person, she felt that something would go horribly, horribly wrong. She needed to be there just in case something unthinkable happened.

“I have to help them,” she said to herself as she ran down the street towards the storage facility. 

*     *     *

By the time the Healer arrived to the storage facility, the fighting was well underway. She had to force her way through the barricade of officers who tried to adamantly refuse to let her through. Thankfully, no one else knew about her second power. 

Not only does she have the power of healing, she also has the power of Light Manipulation. She can use light however she wants, as a shield or a weapon, or even as a way to misdirect people. She was able to create a light copy of herself while bending the light around her to sneak past the guards while they chased after the copy. 

Once she made it through the barricade of bodies, she walked around the building to find a place where she would be able to sneak in undetected. She finally found a broken window, which she assumed Mint Eye used to get into the building. She broke out more of the glass shards before she clambered in herself. Once she was inside she saw the fighting. Five masked heroes fought against once masked man. And it looked like they were losing. 

Sticking close to the shadows, the Healer made her way around the store house room until she was behind the hero’s front line. She crouched behind a stack of boxes and peered around them, trying to find the most opportune moment to jump in and try to help. 

Mint Eye was in the middle of a circle of the five heroes, fighting them off. On his closed fist there was a set of brass knuckles. If the Healer looked closer she thought she could see electricity jump from the top of one of the knuckles to the other. Mister H jumped up and was trying to tackle Mint Eye to the ground and the Healer watched as Mint Eye slammed his fist with the knuckles into Mister H’s stomach, sending him flying a good three feet. To Mister H’s credit, he landed on his feet, though his hand crossed over his stomach and his face contorted in pain. 

Just then 707 made a dash towards Mint Eye. The Healer had never thought that 707 was the type who was good with hand to hand combat since in all of the articles she read about him, he only ever used technological gadgets to fight his opponents. He seemed to be holding his own against Mint Eye though, so she thought she was going to have to reconsider his strengths and weaknesses. He was matching Mint Eye hit for hit and almost seemed to push him back just a bit. She was impressed, so much so that she barely noticed that Mint Eye had a wrist band on his right arm. 

One hit made it through 707’s defenses and connected with his shoulder. Mint Eye narrowed his eyes and the Healer thought that he was smiling, though it was hard to hell through the black mask over his nose and mouth. 707 let out a scream of pain and Mint Eye crouched down and swung his leg around in a kick, knocking 707’s legs out from under him. 707 fell to the ground, his hand clutching his shoulder. The Healer noticed that something red started seeping through his fingers. 

“Star!” Angel shouted, noticing that 707 fell to the ground. “Get him back!” 

Star nodded and ducked behind Mind before he grabbed 707 under the arms and started dragging him away. 

It’s now or never, the Healer thought to herself.

She rose out of her hiding place and quickly made her way to Star and 707. Star laid him down a few yards away from the main fighting and started trying to wrap something around him to stop the bleeding. The Healer knelt down by

Seven’s head and just as Star was about to roll up a cloth and put it there, the Healer put her hand over his. 

“I’ve got this,” she said. 

Star narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?” he asked, his voice hard. 

“Someone to help. Go help the others. I’ll take care of 707,” she promised. 

Star looked from the Healer to the others. Mind, Mister H and Angel were getting pushed back. He looked back at the Healer. 

“If anything happens to him, you’ll regret it,” he threatened. 

“He’s in good hands.” 

Star nodded to him and ran to go help the others. The Healer turned to look down at 707. 

“This might hurt,” she said apologetically. “But you’ll be all better soon.” 

“Who are you?” 707 asked, flinching as the Healer moved his hand away from his injured shoulder.

“They call me the Healer,” she said. “Real original name, I know, but it stuck. Just trust me.”

707 let out a shaky breath before he nodded slowly. He closed his eyes and set his jaw. The Healer took in a deep breath before she rubbed her hands together and pressed hard against 707 shoulder. He flinched under her hand but didn’t vocalize his pain. A soft green light glowed around her hands as her healing powers started working on the wound. 

707’s face started to get more and more relaxed the longer the Healer’s hands were pressed against his shoulder. When 707’s face was completely relaxed, his wound all but completely healed, pain started growing in the Healers shoulder. She clenched her teeth and worked through it. When she was finished working on 707, she sat back on her heels. 

“How do you feel?” she asked him, trying to sound like nothing was wrong with her. 

707 opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He sat up quickly and looked at his shoulder. “I feel… like it didn’t happen,” he said and looked at her. “What did you do?” 

“I have healing powers,” she said. 

“Thank you,” he said and made a move to stand up.

The Healer grabbed him by the arm. “Don’t. You may be healed but I had to use some of your energy to supplement my own to do it. You’re just going to get hurt again if you fight now.” 

707 looked at her. “I can’t just do nothing.” 

“Doctors orders,” she said and gently pushed him back down onto his back. “I’ll take care of it.” 

707 pursed his lips and but didn’t protest. The Healer could almost see him wonder how a support like her would be able to help his friends in combat. She just smirked at him and reflected the light around her with just a thought. Then she lifted her hands from his shoulder. 

“Trust me,” she whispered to him and stood up. 

The pain in her shoulder still hurt, but she was able to ignore it enough so that it only felt like a dull throb. She turned to look at the battle before her and was frozen in place. Mint Eye stood unmoving while Mind, Star, Angel and Mister H were on the ground, milking wounds that prevented them from fighting. Mint Eye looked at his handiwork and his face lit up as he started laughing. 

“So this is all that Korea’s heroes have to offer?!” he said, near hysterics. “And here I thought you would all prove to be more of a challenge for me!” 

The Healer took a deep breath, trying to overcome the fear that paralyzed her at the man standing before her. He was able to take down five of Korea’s strongest super heroes without getting so much as a scratch. How was she supposed to be able to take him down by herself? 

That’s when she realized. Mint Eye was relying on hand to hand, close quarters combat. If she could beat him from a distance, she might be able to scare him off enough to be able to help the others. 

“There’s no one who can get up and fight me?” Mint Eye said and started walking towards 707. Mint Eye smirked down at him and the Healer had to give 707 credit. He pretended like he was still hurt. She would have to thank him for the act later. “I guess you’ll be the first to die then,” he said and stomped down on 707’s shoulder. 

707 let out a cry of pain and the Healer took that as her chance to charge. She stopped reflecting the light and running tackled Mint Eye off of 707. They tumbled to the ground, the Healer landing on top of him. When they stopped rolling the Healer jumped up and glared down at him. 

“There's one more person you didn’t account for,” she said and closed her hand around a forming long sword of light. 

Mint Eye’s eyes widened as he looked at her. “Who are you!?” he shouted, echoing the others. “Where did you come from?!” 

“That doesn't matter,” she said. “Stand up and fight. Or are you too scared?” 

Mint Eye growled and jumped up. “You’ll regret challenging me, girl,” he said. 

He started swinging at him and the Healer dodged his attacks, moving in circles around him, redirecting his hits with the flat of her blade. When Mint Eye realized that hand to hand wasn’t going to work at her, he lifted up his hand with the brass knuckles. A whisper of electricity flowed through the air and he punched at nothing. Lightning sprouted out from the metal and directly towards the Healer. The downed heroes on the ground shouted out in warning but the Healer was already ahead of him. 

The lightning reflected off of a shield of light that formed just enough to protect her. The lightning bounced off it and hit a pile of boxes in an unoccupied corner of the warehouse. Mint Eye’s eyes widened again when he realized that not even long distance attacks would affect her. 

“Who are you?” he said and reached behind into a pack on his back. 

“Someone who's going to kick your ass if you don’t get out of here,” she bluffed. 

Mint Eye glared and pulled a board out of his pack. “I’ll be back,” he promised. “And next time, I’ll be ready for you, too.” 

The Healer just watched as he hopped up on the board. It hovered in the air even as he stood up on it. He thrust his hand above his head and lightning shot out of his brass knuckles and blew a large hole in the ceiling. With one final glare at the downed heroes, Mint Eye angled the board up ever so slightly and flew out of the hole. When he was gone, the Healer lowered her shield and let the light sword fade back into nothing. 

She looked around at the heroes behind her. 707 was already standing up and heading towards his injured friends. The Healer met him over Star. 

“Can you heal them?” he asked her. 

She nodded. “Of course.”

*     *     *

The Healer sat on the roof, trying to keep her breathing under control and ignore the pain she gained from five injured fighters. Surrounding her were the heroes that she had saved from certain death. She looked up at them. 

“Who are you?” Star asked, echoing his the first thing he said to her. 

“They call me the Healer,” she said and sighed. “For obvious reasons.” 

“What are you doing here?” Mister H was the one who spoke this time. 

“I wanted to help,” she said. “I’ve been following you guys since you first popped up, reading all the article about you. I wanted to meet you guys some how and well… join your team, really.” 

“Join us?” Mind asked. 

The Healer nodded. “Yes. I want to do something to help the citizens of Korea. I want to do more then just be there when the fighting is over and healing everyone. I want to try to prevent things like that from happening.” 

“What makes you think we can trust you?” Mister H spoke this time. 

“She kind of saved our lives, H,” 707 spoke up and crossed his arms. 

“I agree with Seven,” Angel said. “She saved our lives, I think we can trust her.” 

Mind worried her lip and looked between her friends and back at the Healer. “I’m going to have to side with Angel and 707 this time,” she said. “We would have died if the Healer wasn’t there to save us.” 

Mister H sighed. “It appears I’ve been out voted,” he said. 

707 reached out a hand for the Healer. She gratefully took it. “We don’t actually have any specific hideout,” he said. “We usually just show up when something happens and have planned patrol times,” he explained. “You can start out patrolling with me. I’ll text ya when the time comes for that.” When he looked at the others, they nodded in agreement, seemingly okay with this set up. 

The Healer nodded. “Thank you,” she said before she actually registered what he said. “Wait. What do you mean text me? You don't have my number.” 

707 winked at her. “I’m technokinetic. I’ll get it,” he smirked. “Welcome to the team.” 

He let go of his hand, leaving a folded piece of paper in her palm. Everyone already started clearing out as he explained. He started walking away as well before the Healer called out for him. 

“Wait!” 

He turned back and looked at her. “Hmm?” 

“Thank you,” she said. “For playing along before. He would have noticed earlier if you hadn’t acted like you were still injured. So thank you.” 

707 laughed. “Anything to help out a pretty girl like you,” he joked. “I’ll see you around.” 

The Healer watched as he jumped from one roof to another before disappearing in an ally between two tall buildings. She let out a sigh before she opened up the piece of paper that 707 left in her hand.

 

_Download this app on your phone and join the server. Use your real name. Trust me. ;) - 707_


	2. Chapter 2

_____ climbed back up the fire escape to her apartment building and crawled into her open window. She quickly closed it and turned to her mirror. It was then that she let the pain really hit her. The knife wound that she took from 707 throbbed painfully and the bumps and bruises from the others left a dull ache through the rest of her body. 

She took a deep breath and carefully peeled out of her super suit, leaving her in just her underwear. She took a moment to categorize the injuries. Thankfully along with her ability to take wounds from others, essentially healing them, she also had an accelerated rate of healing. The bruises she had were already turning yellow and they would be gone within another hour or so. The knife wound in her shoulder stopped bleeding. Red blood crusted around it on her skin. Underneath the blood it was closed up, but it wasn’t 100% gone. She expected that it would be by morning, though. 

She was just about to go into the bathroom and hop in the shower to wash off the blood when her phone started ringing. She walked over to it and checked the caller ID. Unknown number. 

She slid her finger across the screen and held the device up to her ear. 

“Hello?” she said. 

“Whatcha wearing?” came 707’s voice from the other end of the call. 

_____ was silent for a moment. “Is that any way to start a call off with a woman?” she finally said. 

707 started laughing on the other end of the call. “Oh come on,” he said. “Couldn’t you just have played along?” 

“Nah. Not my style,” she said. “Why are you calling?” 

“Just called to make sure you got the note I left,” he said. 

“Yes, I did,” she replied. “Why?” 

“Just making sure you didn’t throw it out. Did you download the app?” 

“Not yet. I was going to get in the shower first. Is that really the only reason you called?” 

“More or less. Also to make sure that I had the right number, _____,” he said and _____ could hear the smirk in his voice. 

And then she realized that he knew her name. Her heart dropped and she held her breath but didn’t say anything. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not planning on using that for anything,” 707 said. “I’m the worlds greatest hacker. I know the others real identities, too, so don’t feel too bad. But no one else knows.” 

“So is that why you want me to join that server?” she asked. 

“Yup! I figure it would be the easiest way to bring us all together. So don’t worry about a thing. Go enjoy your shower and then join the server. We’ll all be there by the time you get out.” 

“Uh huh… okay then.” _____ said. 

“Bye then!” he said. 

“Wait!” _____ said before he hung up. 

“You need to stop stopping me. I can’t make dramatic exits if you keep calling for me before I get the chance,” 707 chided jokingly. 

“What’s your name?” she asked. When he didn’t say anything, she spoke again. “I think it’s only fair that I know your name, too.” 

707 sighed. “It’s Saeyoung. Saeyoung Choi,” he said finally. 

_____ smiled a bit. “Okay. Bye then Saeyoung. I’ll be on the chat in about an hour.” 

“Bye, _____.” 

_____ couldn’t help but smile slightly as she hung up the phone. She put it on the charger as she walked into the bathroom. She stripped out of her underwear and turned on the hot water. When she could see the steam rising from the water she stepped under the shower head. The hot water felt amazing on her aching skin. It relaxed all the muscle knots and washed away the crusted blood on her shoulder. 

When she deemed herself clean enough, she stepped out and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her under her arms and walked out of the room. Picking up her phone, she unlocked it and started downloading the app like Saeyoung had told her. When it was done, she entered the room. 

*     *     *

-_____ entered the chat room-

**Zen:** I can’t believe they were beaten back by that joker!

**Zen:** who do you think he was?

**Yoosung ★:** I think they shouldn’t have answered his challenge like that. 

**Yoosung ★:** It was obviously a trap. 

**Jaehee:** You say that now, but hindsight is 20/20.

**Jumin:** It seems we have an uninvited visitor. 

**Zen:** What are you talking about Jumin?

**Jumin:** did none of you notice that someone else joined the chat room? 

**707:** I did.

**707** : And she’s not uninvited. 

**Zen** : She? 

**Zen** : What's going on? 

**Zen** : What do you mean she’s not uninvited?

**Yoosung ★** : _____? 

**Jumin** : Speak _____.

**_____** : er… hello. 

**707** : I invited her. 

**707** : Earlier today after we got our asses handed to us by Mint Eye. 

**Zen** : …

**Yoosung ★** : …

**Jaehee** : …

**Jumin** : I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

**707** : come off it. 

**707** : did you really think that I wouldn’t know that you’re all part of Korea’s “strongest” heroes? 

**707** : not only am I technokinetic

**707** : I’m also the worlds best hacker. 

**707** : guys? 

**707** : say something. 

**707** : did you all leave? 

**707** : oh come on!

**707** : _____ help me out!

**_____:** what do you expect me to say? 

**_____** : I barely know you guys. 

**Zen** : So… you’re telling me

**Zen** : that you knew I was the Angel the entire time? 

**707** : Yup. 

**707** : And that Yoosung was Star, Jaehee was Mom, and Jumin was H. 

**Jaehee** : … I should have known you were 707 the second you started that stupid nickname…

**Jaehee** : -_-

**Yoosung ★** : Why didn’t you tell us sooner? 

**707** : I was waiting for the most opportune moment. 

**707** : When _____ came and saved our lives, I thought it was the best time to actually do it. 

**707** : So I told her how to download this app. 

**_____** : He also called me and scared me half to death too. 

**_____** : also asked what I was wearing. 

**707** : you still never told me. 

**707** : ;)

**Zen** : OH MY GOD

**Zen** : WHY?!

**Zen** : WHY DID I HAVE TO READ THAT WITH MY OWN EYES?

**Jumin** : Well… I guess since the cats out of the bag

**Jumin** : I guess we should talk about introductions

**Jumin** : and maybe setting up that base of operations that Seven was always talking about. 

**707** : YOU’RE

**707** : GOING

**707** : TO

**707** : GET 

**707** : ME

**707** : A 

**707** : BATCAVE?!

**707** : <3

**707** : I 

**707** : LOVE

**707** : YOU

**707** : !!!

**Jaehee** : One line please, Saeyoung. 

**Jumin** : I’m not getting you a “batcave” 

**Jumin** : But ever since you first mentioned it after we defeated that small time villain

**Jumin** : I started putting something together. 

**Jumin** : On the off chance that we all found out each other's identities. 

**Yoosung ★** : You mean there’s already have a place we can use as a base of operations? 

**Yoosung ★** : Like a hideout? 

**Jumin** : yes. 

**Jumin** : we can all meet up there 

**Jumin** : for now…

**Jumin** : hello _____. I’m Jumin Han. Otherwise known as Mister H. My superpower is power augmentation. 

**Jumin** : -picture of Elizabeth 3rd-

**Jumin** : and this is my cat, Elizabeth the 3rd. 

**Jumin** : It’s nice to meet you. 

**Jaehee** : I’m Jaehee Kang. I have the power of astral imprisonment and telekinesis. I’m also a black belt in judo. I’m Mr. Han’s assistant. 

**Yoosung ★** : I’m Yoosung Kim. I’m a college student. I wield the power of creation. 

**Zen** : I’m Zen, or Hyun Ryu. I’m an actor. You might have heard about me. 

**_____** : I have. I’ve seen a lot of your plays. I’m trying very hard not to act starstruck. 

**Yoosung ★:** Don’t inflate his ego too much, _____.

**_____** : I’m only half kidding. 

**_____** : I am a fan, but I’m not exactly starstruck. 

**Zen** : -_-” 

**Zen** : anyway, my power is a different type. I have the physique of an angel. Wings, strength, that sort of thing. 

**Zen** : it’s why I’m so devilishly handsome. 

**707** : and you already know about me. 

**_____** : It’s nice to meet all of you. 

**_____** : I’m _____ _______. I was actually born with two powers. Healing and light manipulation. Everyone calls me the Healer. 

**Jumin** : now that that’s all settled

**Jumin** : I guess I’ll text all of you the address to the place I’m talking about. 

**Jumin** : how about we all meet up there tomorrow afternoon? 

**Jumin** : Assistant Kang, please clear up my meetings tomorrow. 

**Jaehee** : -_-

**Jaehee** : Yes Mr. Han. 

**Jumin** : I’ll be off then. 

-Jumin Han left the chat room-

**_____** : is he always so stiff? 

**Jaehee** : Unfortunately. 

**Jaehee** : I must leave now. 

**Jaehee** : I have to rearrange Mr. Han’s schedule now. 

**Jaehee** : I’ll see you all tomorrow, then.

**Jaehee:** bye. 

-Jaehee Kang left the chat room-

**707:** It seems that went smoother then I expected. 

**707:** I was kind of expecting all of you to freak out. 

**Zen:** honestly. 

**Zen:** when it comes to you

**Zen:** It’s kind of hard to be surprised anymore. 

**Yoosung** ★: I’m with Zen on this one. 

**Yoosung** ★: There's nothing you could have done that would have surprised us. 

**707:** Gee, thanks. 

**_____:** I’ll um… take that as my cue to leave. 

**_____:** and leave you guys to your bickering. 

**707:** Wait!

**_____:** What? 

**707:** nothing. I just wanted you to see how it feels. 

**_____:** …

**_____:** haha. You're funny. 

**707:** I try~

**Zen:** … 

**Yoosung** ★: You thinking what I’m thinking, Zen? 

**Zen:** Yup. 

**Zen:** I feel depressed now. 

**Zen:** Seven’s got more game then I do!

**_____:** …I have no idea what you’re talking about. 

**_____:** I think I’ll go now. 

**_____:** I’ll see you tomorrow

-_____ left the chat room.-

*     *     *

Mint Eye made his way back through the main entrance of the Magenta court hall. It was the middle of the night so he hadn’t expected anyone to be awake. So when the lights flicked on as he crossed the throne like chair in the main room, he froze. 

Sitting on the chair was a woman in regal looking robes. Her long wavy blonde hair fell to her hips and her green eyes pierced through Mint Eye’s. 

“Where have you been?” she demanded. 

Mint Eye dropped to one knee. “I'm sorry, Savior. I had to go check to see if those jokers were worth all the concern you had for them,” he said. “As I expected, they weren't.” 

“I didn’t authorize such an attack,” Savior said. “You disobeyed me, Mint Eye!” 

Mint Eye flinched. “I’m sorry,” he said again. “It won’t happen again. I’m sorry.” 

“It better not,” Savior said. “Now go. And don’t do anything unless I tell you to.” 

“Yes, Savior,” Mint Eye said.

He stood up and walked out of the room and towards his own. He closed the door and flopped on his bed. He knew Savior told him not to do anything without her say so, but if he could eliminate those super losers everything would be so much easier. He laid down on his bed and pulled the mask off his face. A grin stretched across his face. Then he remembered the girl. 

He sat back up and went to his computer. He would have to do some research on her. He needed to know more about her. He needed to find a way to defeat her. 

Next time he won’t be taken by surprise by her. Next time he will defeat 707 and the others…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Introductions of our main cast have been completed, we can begin with the main story line~


End file.
